Heroes Unite
by Willie0613200
Summary: Heroes from different universes unite to take the reality world back.


**_I don't own any of these movie and game characters created by there by thank there respectful owners. I only own my OC's._**

 ** _Avengers Headquarters Marvel Universes_**

Then Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Hawkeye, Sam Wilson, Black Widow Thor then disappeared from the universe with their enemies

 ** _Call of Duty 4MW, MW2, MW3, Black Ops 1, 2, Ghosts, Zombies, Renzov and Dimtari Universes_**

These heroes also disappeared with there enemies to with them.

 ** _DC Universe_**

Then these heroes and enemies disappeared to with them.

 ** _Transformers 1-4 Universes_**

These heroes and enemies also disappeared with the other universes.

 ** _Star Wars Universes_**

These heroes and enemies disappeared from their universe also.

 ** _Reality Universe_**

Then 3 seconds after the heroes land at my house all big heroes outside and house size heroes inside. Daddy get the gun yelled Isabella Then came a man in cowboy boots and with a gun. My is Baseplate aka Commander MacMillan and These are Captains John Price, John "Soap" MacTavish, Gaz, Sgt. Jackson, Liet. Vasqenz, SSGT. Griggs, Sgt. Kamarov, , Sgt. Foley, Pvt. Ramirez, Cpl. Dunn, Sandman, Frost, Grinch, Truck, Sgt. Wallcroft, Sgt. Burns, Pvt. Griffen, Sabre, Morel, Agents Harkov, Pudovkin, Reznov, Dimitri, Takeo Masaki, Dr. Richthofen, Drunk Nikolai, Agents Mason, Bowman, Woods, Husdon, Weaver, Section, Harper, Salazar, Chole Michell, Griden, Pudovki,Tarkovsh, Nikolai, Yuri, Roach, Ghost, Agent Coluson, Director Fury, Black Widow, Hulk, Hawkeye, Iron Man, Captain America, Elias, Logan, Hesh, Merrick, Keegan, Kick, Overlord, Admiral Briggs, Batman, Wonderwoman, Flash, Master Yoda, Old Kebeni, Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker, The Autobots, NEST members. My name is Willie Fyffe SR and the little girl who screamed for me is Isabella and here my boy Willie Jr. Everybody heard a boom outside from the house and my boy turned on ABC news for answers. The news lady said there's a lot of activity at the police station I better go get my friends and family that used to be on the police force and military. Captain Price said we go to get your kids with you. Commander MacMillan ordered Captain Price to escort the NSA agent, Isabella and Willie Jr with them on their helicopter also. CIA officials we're to work with the heroes of the multiverse. Mac it's John we got the NSA Agents to work with our task force. NEST, SHIELD, FBI, CIA, MI5, MI6, SIS, NSA, GIGN, TF 141, SAS, Delta Forces, FSO, FSB, GIS, KGB, Autobots members of these agencies have came together with each other to arrest the bad guys Jedi, Rebels, Autobots, NEST, TF 141, TRF, SAS, GIGN, FSB, GIS, MI6, CIA, MI5, SIS, SOG, Delta Forces, FSO, FBN, USSS, Interpol, DSS, DEA, DHS, Lorain County Metro Park Rangers, Elyria Police Department and Lorain County Sheriff's Department get these men to the park safely and smooth because Obama is on that motorcade I ordered. Son stay close I'm on my way to the mobile command center on wheels I ordered. Here's the motorcade Security ready yelled Agent Finley. Willie thank god you're okay everyone yelled. Sergeant Fiscal was ordered by Captain Price and Agent Fyffe. Master Yoda stay close to Willie Jr order Major General MacMillan. Hey Mac you don't give my kids any orders I do give my kids orders because I'm his dad said Willie SR. Jedi get up to the CIA safe house in Elyria, Ohio and I'll meet you there ordered Willie SR. Depictions, The Empire, 20 Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Loki, DC bad guys are trying to release a chemical weapon masks on everyone now.

 ** _5 Minutes Later_**

The CIA Special Ops unit is with Sgt. Fisler and Obama. Agent Ford has given orders to assist Former NSA agent William Fyffe Jr and his Son Willie Fyffe SR. The CIA safehouse is comprised by the terrorist get the place locked down Willie Jr and Isabella yelled Willie SR. Captain Price and Soap meet NEST at my home and tell my wife I got the kids ordered Willie SR. The CIA agent told me to not shoot there teammates. North Korea is out of the option book off the bat said Willie SR. London, England here we come to bring you and the president home be at the airplane when me and the heroes get there ordered Willie SR.

 ** _2 Hours later_**

In a military helicopter with NEST TF 141 and Metal 0-1 teams ready all teams screamed Willie SR. SAS and GIGN go to the helicopter and wait ordered WIllie SR. Ready Beth yelling Willie SR. TF 141 on Air Force One with me Hunter 2-1 and Metal 0-1 team yelled Willie SR. Let's go home to the safe house in Elyria, Ohio said Willie SR. RPG yelled Captain Price Get down now Mr. President now yelled Beth. Ready to shoot Roach, Yuri, Frost and Ramriez and NEST has orders by protecting our ride so men can't get on board said Captain Price. Overlord to Sandman need JSOC, GIGN, FSB and SAS joint operation now yelled Sandman Captain Price call Commander MacMillan ordered Sandman. Mac it's John I need back up repeat 2x's What is NEST, SHIELD, Avengers, GIGN, GIS, FSO, FSB, KGB and Justice League Captain Price said. US National Guardsman 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 were helping JSOC, SAD and The Autobots are driving with Sector Seven Agent Simmons and Secretary of Defense and President Obama yelled Sandman. Hey Overlord can you get more troops and information about the missing people Agents Mason, Bowman, Husdon, Weaver and Woods have M16A1's as TF 141 and Metal 0-1 carries M4A1 SOPMOD assault rifles said Willie SR. SAS and GIGN soldiers has been opening a mobile command center in USA, Germany, France, United Kingdom, Russia, Italy, Ireland, Africa and South Korea said Dad. I need to get my kids to the command center yelled Willie SR. Every thing is on that train asked Willie SR. Yes agent Fyffe Yuri said. Get me a Captain for this damn train now ordered Captain Price. An old man came up to the train and said I'm the captain on this train. My name is Captain Walker said the old man Captain Walker get this damn train ready ordered Captain Price.

 ** _5 1/2 Hours Later_**

All aboard Captain Walker yelled Captain Price, Commander Mason, Agents Coluson, Huson, Reznov, Captain Lennox, Director Simmons, Samuel James Witwicky, General Marcus, Santos, Robert Epps, Lieutenant Harry Stein, Valentina Vostok, Director Amanda Waller, Trevor, Janus Directive, Carlyle, The Long L, Mister Delta, and The Champ, Darwin Jones,Tommy Dane, Rex the Wonder Dog, Detective Chimp, Ben Turner,Richard Dragon, Waller, General Wade Eiling, General Wade Eiling, Mace Gardner, Loria,Mace Gardner, Miss America, General Sam Lane, Conner Kent, Jim Harper, General Jeb Stuart, Rick Flag, his girlfriend, Karin Grace, Dr. Hugh Evans, and Jess Bright, Master Yoda, Ol K Ben, Han Solo, Leia Organa, Finn, Rey, Doctor Cornelius Evazan, Emperor's Royal Guard, Lok Durd, Droidbait has all teamed up with Captain Price and Captain Lennox commanding officers. The US Army has issued a warrant for all the terrorist leaders for treason guess what punishment it is boys Willie SR said. Death on spot Everybody groaned. Metal, SAS, GIGN, SOG, SAD, FSO, JSOC And Willie SR your with me Captain Price said to them. I'll be back kids as quickly as possible said Willie SR. Mac it's John I don't know how to get inside the bomber's house over. Sgt. Kamarov and the loyalists are going to be with Sandman, Sgt. Wallcroft, General Marcus, Liet Vasqenz and Sgt. Foley's men so watch your fire John and good luck lad Baseplate said. FSO And US Secret Service are protecting both motorcades in one joint operation with Metal 0-1, Hunter 2-1, Bravo 6 USMC, Bravo 6 SAS, GIGN AND SAD with the loyalists so they won't shoot us because Willie SR works for National Security Agency in the US Captain Price said. Ready to rock Sandman shouted to the men as Captain Price shows up with Willie SR. Captain Price you up for a mission to help protect Obama and Putin Sandman and Sgt. Foley asked. The CIA, NSA, Captial Police, DHS, US Marshals, ATF and Secret Service law enforcement agencies are leading a joint operation with them.

 ** _1 hour later at Black Bravo base._**

Black Bravo is a inter-dimensional agency that obeys orders only from Obama himself. Black Bravo has taken over one big CIA Safe Facilty is Black Bravo's base til further notice. My grandpa brought enough M4A1 SOPMOD for everybody with him. And best police detectives, Spec Ops units and federal agents was asked to join Black Bravo. Grandpa call Uncles Bob, Ore, Willy, Bob, Fuzzy and Aunt Brenda. Willie SR we got hostages and there your kids. I know lad it's hard for you because you almost lost your wife. Black Bravo was taking orders only from Obama himself.

 ** _2 Hours later_**

Then Fast and Furious people rolled up in race cars and government vehicles. Mr. Nobody only takes orders from the me and me only understand. MI6 and CIA are trying to work with Dom and his teammates to get them to Black Bravo base safely. Captain Price was escorting Mr. Nobody and his SWAT team from US soil to United Kingdom with Black Bravo Agent Willie Fyffe and Joint Counter-Terrorism Unit. SOG, Ghosts, TF 141, Delta Forces, SAD, FSO, FSB, GIGN, CIA, DHS, US Marshals, Local Police, NSA, NEST, SHIELD, Avengers, GIS, KGB, Justice League, Jedi, Rebels, Autobots, TRF, Capital Police, Secret Service, JSOC, SAD, MI6, MI5, SIS, NCA, Ministry of Defence Police, British Transport Police, MI1, MI2, MI3, MI4, MI5, MI6, MI7, MI8, MI9, MI10, MI11, MI12, MI13, MI14, MI15, MI16, MI17, MI18, MI19, GCHQ, DI, JIO, JIC, TsVTI GRU, DGIFC, NGA, SSA, FRA, NDB, MI, MİT-ETİB, MİT-SİB, Derzhspetszviazok, NATO, The CIA, NSA, Capital Police, DHS, US Marshals, ATF and Secret Service and United Nations showed up and told every agency to stand down including law enforcement until further notice we'll willing to help you guys on one condition you guys go back to your normal lives and Black Bravo will stay active because they only take orders from President Obama only said the UN General Joseph Philip. UN Solider 1 screamed hostiles. Captain Price, Sandman, Sabre, CMDR. Mason, Woods, Cpt. Lennox, Sgt. Wallcroft, Reznov, Agents Coluson, Huson, Agents Coluson, Huson, Director Simmons, Samuel James Witwicky, Detective Chimp, Master Yoda, Director Amanda Waller, Uncles Bob, Ore, Willy, Bob, Fuzzy, Grandpa and Aunt Brenda. Attack these pricks ordered Agent Fyffe and UN Solider 1. The SAS, US Delta Forces, US Army Rangers, US Marines, TF 141, JSOC, CIA, FSO and CIA SAD teams are taking orders from Overlord and MacMillan. The president is being abused by Makarov. Ready to lead a joint operation with NEST, TRF, SHIELD, Joint Counter-Terrorism


End file.
